clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Three Musketeers
"Trio of powerful, independent markswomen, fighting for justice and honor. Disrespecting them would not be just a mistake, it would be a cardinal sin!" Summary *The Three Musketeers are unlocked from the Royal Arena (Arena 7). *It spawns 3 single target, medium ranged Musketeers with both moderate hitpoints and damage. *A Three Musketeers card costs 9 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *The Three Musketeers is a risky card to play. Being a high cost card, at 9 Elixir, it is imperative to know if the opponent does not have cards to punish the player for playing the card. *The player can simply cast a Fireball, Rocket or Lightning spell on the Three Musketeers to eliminate all of them, giving them a significant Elixir advantage. **The Three Musketeers will not be killed by a Fireball of an equal level. **Be careful when using the Lightning to counter them. It always targets the units with the highest hitpoints, so if they are using Barbarians as a tank, the Lightning will only target the Barbarians and leave all 3 Musketeers alive. *The Three Musketeers deal heavy damage with a Rage spell. They can easily demolish a Crown Tower in a few seconds. *It is extremely important to distract the Musketeers when they are spawned, as they will not change their target once they lock onto your Crown Tower, dealing devastating damage even if you try to destroy them. **Keep in mind that when the Three Musketeers are not distracted, deploying cheap swarm troops like Spear Goblins is very ineffective. This is because they are in a group of 3, and therefore can eliminate 3 low hitpoint troops in a single burst. **If they lock on to your Crown Tower, try making them retarget by "pushing" them away with a troop that only targets Buildings like the Giant or by placing down troops in front of them and zapping them with a Zap spell. *When deploying the Three Musketeers, deploy them in the back of your part of the arena so you have time to generate Elixir before they attack the enemy. It is recommended to use tanks to protect them, but unfortunately, as risky as it is, spells like Rockets and Fireballs can damage a tower and simultaneously kill/weaken the Three Musketeers. A better idea is to place a tank at the rear of the arena and the Three Musketeers behind them. *You can also deploy the Three Musketeers in the middle of your part of the arena so they will split up into 2 groups. The opponent will always try to counter the 2 musketeers group, so supporting the solo musketeer might take your opponent by surprise. *Never try deploying Four Musketeers or more (3 Musketeers + a single Musketeer). In the case of 4 Musketeers, not only does it cost 13 Elixir, a Fireball + Zap combo can wipe them off the Arena and give a huge 7 Elixir profit. *When the opponent has 1 crown tower destroyed, you can deploy the three musketeers in the middle of the arena, doing lots of damage to the other crown tower. It is not recommended to do this if the opponent has a building in his/her side of the arena, as this will give them time to counter the musketeers. Trivia *The Three Musketeers were added to the game on 29/2/16 with the March Update. *On 23/3/16, a Balance Update decreased their cost to 9 (from 10). *They are the most expensive Rare card and the most expensive card in the entire game. *Before the 23/3 update, when the Three Musketeers cost 10 elixir, mirroring them would still cost 10 elixir. *The title and description of the card is a reference to the classic novel The Three Musketeers. *When compared to the player spawning 3 Musketeers individually, the Three Musketeers card is cheaper by 3 Elixir. **Playing the regular Musketeer and using the Mirror on her costs the same as the 3 Musketeers, but only yields 2 Musketeers. *The Three Musketeers lack the crater on their helmets which the single Musketeer bears. *When left alone, The Three Musketeers card does the most amount of damage than any other card in the game. fr:Trois mousquetairesde:Drei Musketierinnenru:Три мушкетёра Category:Troop Cards Category:Rare Cards